Finding Cassie!
by Tyler'sPrincess
Summary: She is loved. Nick and others Reminisce about their time and relationship with Cassie as they deal with Cassie having been taken by the Bainbridge twins, Portia and Sally.
1. Nick's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Circle. L J Smith is the author. I just like to write for fun. This my take on the Scene where they save Cassie from Sally and the Bainbridge's. I'm writing from Nick's POV.

I drove my car making sure to stay right behind Conant's jeep. My sweet, but all too stubborn Cassie had been grabbed by two of the same Witch Hunting outsiders who had chased him on Cape Cod. My knuckles are turning white from clutching the steering wheel so hard. It's the only way that I won't start punching something, and that won't do anyone any good right now. I love that girl, and it is the scariest thing that I've ever faced in my life that some someone wants to take her from me.

My eyes look up at the vehicle in front of me. That just serves to set my nerves further on edge. I know that in some way I should be thankful. Cassie and Conant being connected is what has allowed us to realize that something was up. Laurel had seen the car speeding down Crow Haven, but that in and of itself could be nothing. What prompted people to get moving was when Adam said that something was wrong. He felt that something had happened to Cassie. It drives me insane knowing that their connection is always going to be there. I knew it was there when I got into this, but that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it. I fall in love for once, and it has to be with a girl whose heart was already claimed. I know that she cares for me, but her heart lies with him. He is the one who got to experience being connected to Cassie on such an intimate level. My eyes shift over to my rearview mirror and I meet the eyes of my cousin, Deb. She tries to offer me a reassuring smile, but it doesn't do much. I know that we'll get there, and we'll probably even save her. There are questions in my mind though. What kind of condition will Cassie be in by the time that we get there? Then, almost more important in my mind, who will she want? Who will she go to when it's all over?

By the time we get to their car it is plain that whatever is going on is not going to end well. I can feel it in my gut that sense of something coming to an end. We park and get out of our respective cars. Conant with Diana, Laurel, Melanie and Chris. Then, me with Deb, Susan and Doug. Even Conant's damn dog insisted on coming then again Raj had taken a liking to Cassie. Weird, that dog is more affectionate and obedient towards Cassie, than the rest of us, except perhaps Conant. It's almost like the dog thinks of her as his Mistress. I shake my head and follow as we all begin to move forward behind the dog. Conant had told the dog to find her, I just hope this doesn't turn out the way we fear.

I'm proud of her, My Cassie when we get there. She's had them talking for a while it seems. She's not freaking out over much, even though she is tied to a tree with ropes, and one of the guys has a cattle brand pointed at her. If we hadn't gotten there he'd probably have burnt her. My cousin is the first one to move forward and make her presence know. She orders them to stop and they do stop what they were planning to do to Cassie. Then, one of them has the gall to point a gun at Deb. Conant moves next taking a stance on the opposite side of the clearing from Deb. He orders them, "If you move away from Cassie and put the gun down", he's speaking quietly, in tones that clear and measured, and it is obvious that it bothers him to see her like that, "we won't have to hurt you." It is clear from the look on her face that she feels scared for him as the gun switches its intended target from Deb to Adam. The other guy who is the spitting image of the one holding the gun grabs a burning stick from the bon fire, and steps over towards Cassie. The one holding the stick is focused, and he threatens to hurt Cassie if they do anything. Diana is there too by this point, but for some reason they seem most intent on Conant. Then again, I guess that makes sense there is a history there, these people aren't stupid they know that she was willing to protect him, and it's now obvious that he is willing to do the same for her.

I watch in amazement as My Cassie causes the sticks flame to grow exponentially. It is evident that she learned a thing or two even from Faye. She's smarter than sometimes she lets on and has been quickly becoming one of the more talented and learned of us. Cassie's little fire trick was just the distraction that we needed. In short order we are able to take down each of the guys. Chris and Doug take out one of the guys, and I go and deal with the other. The guy that I was attempting to pin struggles, but Adam comes over to help me. This is about protecting Cassie, the girl we both love, and there is no room petty rivalries right now. Deb and Melanie have one girl taken care of while Laurel takes the dog, and deals with the other. This ordeal is over in short order, and Diana cuts the ropes off of Cassie, and that is when the drama really ensues.

Cassie's eyes take in the scene and I can see her go over to the one that Chris and Doug had pinned. She offers out her hand, "We don't have to be enemies. Can't we just end it now?" I can hear the sincerity in her voice. My Cassie, she is sweet and peace is something she really does want for all of us, even them. Then, the Neanderthal has the balls to spit on Cassie's outstretched hand. I start over immediately, after all no one gets away with mistreating, and disrespecting my girl. I'm slowed a bit by having to get rid of the body of the guy Adam and I had been pinning. Conant gets to him first, and there is something in his eyes that I'll never forget. It was like they were blazing with anger and hate fueling silver lightening. He actually pulled the guy up by his jacket, and then knocked him down with one punch to the face. The guy went flying, and then the bon fire shot up like the stick that Cassie had used to distract those morons. The next thing I know I hear Conant telling the guy to, "Get up." Wow. That is going to do us no good. I know how he feels, but we can't go killing them. We don't need that kind of attention on us. We also don't need any more possible problems. I try and calm him, my voice is in its old detached, cold tone as I tell him "Naw buddy, I think he's had enough." I take his arm to make sure he turns away and is once again focused on Cassie and all of us getting out. Perhaps, that part was a bad idea. The guy calls some taunt after us about Cassie being a liar, but I can feel that his gaze is more directed at Adam than me. For a moment I thought that I might have to knock out Conant to keep him from going back after the guy. He doesn't though instead he goes over and take Cassie's hand the one that the other guy spat on and kisses it. I know at that moment that my time with Cassie will soon be over if it isn't already.

I know that I'm not him. I knew that she wasn't in love with me. I knew that when I asked her to try being with me. It was the happiest moment of my life when she agreed to try. Part of me resents him. He has Cassie's heart, and yet he does things time and again to try and keep her from moving on. He does that even though he is still with Diana. I had hoped that just maybe with time she'd come to be in love with me. At times I could even see a flicker in her eyes, and it was like the start of feelings. I was willing to accept that. Heck, I cherished those moments. Moments like in the hall on the day that she got taken into Black John's office. We'd had one of those moments right before the hall monitors showed up Sally included along with Cassie's ex- friend, Portia. Then, he runs and goes with Cassie and Diana, when they go home after Cassie gets out of that place. He is there, and gets to find out about her father before me! I'm her boyfriend for crying out loud. That was just one of many examples that came to my mind as I thought about the situation our way to the cars. The outsiders are tied up, and there is no danger of them following us.

Once we are in my car I can practically hear it before she says a word. I knew it was coming because I'd seen her face as he kissed her hand. There was also no doubt in my mind that he knew what he was doing. He'd even admitted that was what he'd done on Cape Cod when he said Good bye to Cassie. He'd owned up to that in front of the whole Circle. That was the kiss she'd written a poem about when she came up here.

I put my arm on the back of the seat. I can hear her voice all choked up, calling my name. I tell her, "You don't need to say anything." This is the end of her and me, and I know it, and she knows it. She tells me some long speech about this not being about Conant or rather for him. That she doesn't think that she can be with anyone else ever. She tells me that she thinks that she is just going to have to be single for her whole life. I have to laugh at that. I tell her that I am glad that I got to know her. I tell her what I think. The truth is that it hurts more than words can convey and there is no attempt that she can make at softening the blow that can be sufficient. She was the first girl to really take a chance on me. Faye and Susan don't really count, because it's not like that with them. They are flirts and it means nothing and the relationship is surface deep at best. Cassie on the other hand is a wifey. She is the good girl, the one who looks at you and she sees past all that. She takes the time to really get to know a person. I drop her off knowing that this is the last time I'll get to be the one to do this. I go home so that Cassie won't see me break and I reform those walls or at least try to, but it's pointless. She's already broken through. She means too much to me!

A/N: Please Read and Review! I love feedback and actually take the time to read it.


	2. Adam's POV

I can't believe that they got her! This can't be happening! I know that it is though my every nerve is on edge. I can feel it as I am driving down the road towards the bridge to the mainland. I press down just a little more on the accelerator. I have to get to her. Thinking about her sends my thoughts back to the beginning, back to that day on Cape Cod. I had known that she was different, Cassie Blake hadn't been just another pretty girl on the beach. She had been tolerant, caring, and open. Cassie hadn't automatically hated and rejected me, for being different unlike other girls on the outside. Not that she wasn't pretty. Cassie had been pleasing to my eyes. She was petite and slender, with curves in just the right places, long and gorgeous hair, and eyes the color of wildflowers. They had been wide, and expressive drawing me in. It pleased me to have her look up at me with her eyes sparkling and her laughter bubbling up. Then, her friend who is now helping hold her hostage against her will had to ruin our moment. It had hurt to leave her, but '"Life is unfair."' As I walked away it was a relief to hear her thoughts and know that she felt the same way. Later that day, when Logan and Jordan had been chasing me with their friends I had been on the run for my life. I had been thrilled to see her, but scared of what they might do to her for her kindness towards me. Then, when Cassie had offered to help me fear took over. I didn't want her to risk herself for me any more than she already had. I had underestimated her though, My Cassie was stronger than she let on. I had gotten the impression that I could trust her, with my life even, and when I watched her hold out against their questioning I knew that I was right. Jordan even twisted her arm causing her to cry out in her pain, and still then she didn't give me up. That is why they have taken her now. I promised Cassie on that day that Jordan would pay for what he did to her, and I intend to make good on that promise one day. If he so much as scratched her skin I will not be held responsible for what I do.

I look in my rearview mirror to make sure that Nick is being able to stay behind me. As I begin to look back towards the road I catch Melanie's cool grey eyes in the mirror. She offers me a look of quiet sympathy, and I am not sure why. I have never told anyone, but Cassie how I feel. Yes, I corrected Faye's fabricated version of events, when she attempted to destroy the coven by revealing what happened between Cassie, and I on the bluff that night when the skull ceremony went wrong. There is no way that Melanie could know that I am in love with Cassie. Even so, Cassie is with Nick now, and is lost to me. I think about that day, and my hands grip the steering wheel just a little tighter. The day after Cassie's Grandma's funeral was one of the worst of my life. I had gone to follow Black John, when he left the funeral in order to see if I could find out anything. Meanwhile apparently Armstrong thought that it was the appropriate time to make a move on Cassie. When Deborah and I came to report to the group what we had found out I couldn't help, but notice who she was sitting with. The look in his eyes spoke volumes. He was telling me in a look that I had stay away from her. I had known that he was interested in her, but, I hadn't really felt threatened by him until that moment. Then, we had gone and talked to the crones, as My Cassie referred to them. When we left and were discussing the night of Hectate, it was the first time that I remember Nick really participating in a meeting. Even, then the reason that he spoke up was to protect Cassie. I know that I should be happy for them, but, Cassie was mine. Up until then it had always been me she turned too. It was me that she wanted reassurance from, and drew strength from. To see her turn to Armstrong of all people and draw strength from him, and try and reassure him cut me like a knife. The strange thing is that even so she still allowed me to be in her life. Cassie allowed me to be there with her that day after she was taken into Black John's office. I was allowed to hold her as she broke, not him. I got to find out about Black John being her father before him. Once more that day, it was me that she was turning too, it was me that she needed.

We had already started on our way when I heard her call out to me with her mind. I swallowed hard as I heard her call out my name, heard her ask for help. Now that my thoughts had brought me back to the present I looked one last time in the rearview mirror. I cuss softly under my breath as force myself to realize that no matter what happens Cassie will be leaving with him. I just hope that we make it in time to keep them from hurting Cassie too badly. I just don't understand guys like Jordan. I was raised that ladies deserve for us to treat them with love, respect, and tenderness. Yet, he had been so obsessed with finding, and killing me that day on the beach that he had hurt her. The irony of the whole thing is that back then Cassie had been their sister's friend, and had no clue as her heritage and potential.

It doesn't take all that long for me to find the grey BMW once we are across the bridge to the main land. We get out of our cars me with Diana, Melanie, Laurel and Chris. Then, Nick with Deborah, Doug and Susan. Finally, I let Raj out of the Jeep. We hadn't been able to keep him from jumping into the Jeep. It really was amazing to me how well, and how quickly Raj had taken to Cassie. Now, that I think about it he had taken to her right away. Raj had gone right up to her demanding to be petted that day on the beach. Then, when I had returned to find Cassie with the others on the beach Raj had gone right to Cassie ignoring Diana. When Diana had come up to me that night Raj had provided the warmth and solidarity that Cassie needed. So, I guess that I shouldn't have been surprised. I look down at him, "Go find her boy." It came as no surprise that Raj led us right to where they had taken Cassie.

As I take in the seen it absolutely terrifies me that one of them has a cattle brand held not far from her. I'm proud of My Cassie though. She really is a strong and amazing woman. When she came here she knew nothing of her family heritage or really about what she was capable of. Even so, she had grown up and adapted so quickly to being a part of our world. Then again I guess that there is a reason for that. Our world was in reality supposed to have been her world too from the beginning. Cassie was smart too. She knew when force shouldn't be needed. It was obvious that she had been trying to talk her way out of the situation for some time.

Deborah is the first of us to make herself known. She orders them to stop! It works, well sort of, they do stop what they were about to do to Cassie. The only reason for that though is that the one holding the cattle brand pulls out a gun, and points it at Deborah. I decide to move forward next. I take a position on the opposite side of the area, and across from Deborah. I tell them, "If you move away from Cassie and put the gun down"', my voice is quiet, but my tone is clear and measured, and it is perhaps a bit too obvious that it bothers me to see Cassie tied up the way that she is, '"we won't have to hurt you."' It is clear from the look on Cassie's face that she feels scared for my life as Jordan switches his gun's intended target from Deborah to me. Logan who is the spitting image of his brother grabs a burning stick from the bon fire, and steps over towards Cassie. Logan is focused, and he threatens to hurt Cassie if we do anything. Diana is there too by this point, but for some reason they seem most intent on me. Then again, I guess that makes sense there is a history here, these people aren't stupid they know that she was willing to protect me, and it's now been made clear that I will do the same for her.

I watch in amazement as My Cassie causes the sticks flame to grow exponentially. It is evident that Cassie has learned a thing or two from all of us, even Faye. Like I said Cassie is smart, and she has adapted quickly to our world, and ways. Cassie's little fire trick was just the distraction that we needed. In short order we are able to take, down each of the guys. Chris and Doug take down Jordan. Nick is struggling with Logan, and so I had better go, and help him. This is about protecting Cassie, the girl we both love, and there is no room for jealousy right now. Deborah and Melanie have Sally taken care of while Laurel takes Raj, and deals with Portia. This ordeal is over in short order, and Diana cuts the ropes off of Cassie, and that is when the drama really starts.

Cassie's eyes take in the scene and I can see her walk to where Jordan is. She offers out her hand, '"We don't have to be enemies. Can't we just end it now?"' I can hear the sincerity in her voice. My Cassie, she is sweet and peace is something she really does want for all of us, even them. Then, Jordan gives me cause to repay him for his action. He looks at Cassie and deliberately spits on her out stretched hand. I see Nick start for him immediately. Armstrong is hindered though in his efforts by getting rid of his targets twin. I get to Jordan first. I owe him for what he did to Cassie that day on the beach at Cape Cod, and not only that, but I refuse to let anyone degrade, mistreat or humiliate the woman I love. I pulled Jordan up by his jacket, and then knocked him down with one punch to the face. He went flying, and then the bon fire shot up like the stick that Cassie had used to distract them. I order him, '"Get up."' Next thing I know Nick is trying to take on a new roll. He is trying to calm me down, and I know it. His voice is in its old detached, cold tone as he tells me,'"Naw buddy, I think he's had enough."' He takes my arm to make sure that I turn away and get refocused on Cassie and all of us getting out. Perhaps, that part was a bad idea. Jordan calls some taunt after us about Cassie being a liar, but I know Cassie. The only reason she lies is to protect the people she loves and cares for. For a moment I think about going back and taking another shot at Jordan. Instead I walk over and take Cassie's hand the one that Jordan spat on and kiss it. I know that it is wrong, but I want her to remember what there is between us. If she is going to be with someone else I want her to know how I feel. I knew at that moment that my time with Cassie will soon be over if it isn't already.

We all begin walking back when Cassie nudges me when no one is looking. She wants to know if I am the one who is causing the fire to roar like it is. I guess that I really am, and I return the flames to their normal bon fire level. I return to the Jeep, and am leaving with everyone else without Cassie at my side even though we saved her. As I start the Jeep I check my mirrors and I promise myself that I will figure out a way to fix things soon. As I am doing this I once again catch Melanie's cool grey eyes, and this time there is quiet approval, and grim respect. It is almost like she knows. Then again, maybe she does, after all Melanie has always had the clearest sight of all of us, except perhaps Cassie!

A/N: Please Read and Review! I am thinking the next one might be Melanie's POV!


	3. Melanie's POV

I sat in the back driver's side seat of Adam's Jeep. It was not a nice day, but it was unseasonably warm for the sort of day that it was. I find myself thinking back to the numerous things that I should have said when I still had the chance. I think that she knows though. Cassie has surprised me with how well she had done adapting to being a part of our world. It was the one time that I really questioned Diana about what she was doing. She quickly put me in my place. For once my sight was not so clear. Worry for my dear friend, and leader was clouding my vision. Diana had known that she was one of us. Diana had known that down the road we would need her.

When Kori was found dead we all knew that we needed to do something. Cassie had been respectful, and allowed us to hold that meeting without her in the back room of the Cafeteria. She had born up under my admittedly cold, cordiality and been willing to be my friend in spite of it. She had been willing to help with setting things up to celebrate Kori's birthday even though she was not going to be a part of celebrating it. She had shown class, and selflessness and those are things that I can respect. I wish that I had taken the time to tell her that. When we were left with no choice, but to initiate Cassie in order to complete the circle I had been open to it figuring that maybe she'd be able to eventually learn, and at least she was willing to do her duty as my Great-Aunt Constance puts it. I'm pleasantly surprised by the strength that she shows during her initiation. I'm pleased though to be able to complete the Circle, and decide that it is safe now to open up to her, and make a new friend. I don't miss it when Adam shows up that night, and his eyes go straight to Cassie. I notice how there seems to be a draw between them. I decide to say nothing though for the time being. Cassie has shown herself loyal thus far, and I doubt that Adam will do anything without setting things to right. As, I think about that night my eyes go up to the rearview mirror. My eyes meet Adam's for just a moment in a look of quiet sympathy. I know that he's confused by that right now, but all will be revealed and set to right in time perhaps.

When they disappear from the Homecoming Dance, I am not so surprised by the fact that Cassie, Adam, Nick and Deborah went after the dark energy, as I am by the fact that Cassie was the one who suggested it. I'm also not naïve, I know that Cassie has a weak spot where Adam is concerned and it worries me that they were together without people around who'd say anything. I'm worried that that weakness could be used against them. I know that Cassie is battling a part of herself right now. She is loyal to Diana, and she is caring and protective towards the rest of us. It is because of the loyalty and protectiveness that I see in her towards Diana, and Adam that I know that we can trust her when the time comes. I'm wrong though, once again Cassie manages to surprise me on the night of the leadership vote. When Cassie's voice finally answers, "Faye" I am too stunned to move to place that final red piece finalizing the vote. I can't even move to go forward and question her. We had all been so sure of how she would vote. Finally, only Adam seems to be able to move to go after her. Perhaps, that was a bad thing, or perhaps it was for the best. Cassie has a weakness where he is concerned, and I saw that from the beginning. If anyone can get her to talk he could. It would appear that he got nowhere with her though by the time that they return. That is where everything goes to Hades in a hand basket! It ends with Cassie's mom becoming like a walking zombie shocked by some event, and Cassie's Grandmother being dead. That isn't the end of that whole shocking, horrible night though. By the time that Cassie's mom was settled in at my place, and we were all able to go home everything came out. It now made sense. Faye had black mailed Cassie into getting her the skull. She too had seen Cassie's weakness where Adam was concerned, and she found out that something had happened between them. Then she threatened the cohesion of the Circle, and her friendships, not to mention Adam and Diana's relationship. Cassie's loyalty and selflessness was her undoing there, and she was trapped into doing whatever Faye wanted. In wanting to protect Adam, and spare Diana pain, and keep the Circle together Cassie had not really had a choice. Finally, Cassie had not bothered defending herself, she had been willing to let us all judge her harshly. Adam had set us straight though. I had found myself casting my eyes down and away struggling not to look at my friends. He was right, I had been willing to condemn her without knowing from them what happened. I should be ashamed of myself. I who have always prided myself on having a cool, practical, logical mind, who never made a decision or rushed to judgement without all of the facts had just done so. I also should have stopped Faye, because Adam was right it was hardly the appropriate time for this when there was so much loss, and devastation that had been foisted upon Cassie that night. Most people wouldn't be thinking clearly, and Cassie who though feeling tough, and strong was willing to defy Faye, her mind could not be clear. As he began to speak of what happened, things slowly fell into place. His version once he was done also explained the strange draw that I saw between them on the night of Cassie's initiation. I questioned him, "'so, you are saying that there is nothing to Faye's allegations?"' I had seen it, and I knew. He owned up to what happened that night, and explained what happened, and then I heard Cassie's gasp, '"the silver cord."' That was when the final piece fell into place in my mind. It made sense now that I think of it. They were so similar in spirit, and in personality, they even had some of the same mannerisms. It made sense that they were soulmates! I look over at Diana and I see that she knows it too. Susan has heard the stories as well, and her mouth forms an O. We had all thought that it was a just a myth, just a Fairy Tale, but apparently not. I see Nick's face and know that this recent news is a shock to him.

After Cassie's Grandma's funeral I see the struggle in Adam in a more pronounced manner. Perhaps that is due to the fact that Cassie is now dating Nick. I'm a little surprised, but perhaps I shouldn't be after all Cassie has handled more alone than any of us realized at the time. She needed someone to hold on too at this point, someone who could steady her like the granite of New England. In the end I think that we all have underestimated her. Only Adam remotely suspected how strong she was underneath all of that. Nick perhaps had started after a short time to suspect. He must have or he would never have been interested in her. I do all that I can to help support Cassie quietly, and help things stay together. I am proud of my young friend having learned so much in such a short time. I have never told her that, and I should once we manage to get her out of there safely.

It doesn't take long for us to find their car. It's a grey BMW and I roll my eyes at the vanity of it. We get out of our cars divided into teams in our old sense. We haven't been like this for some time, not since the truth came out about what happened between Cassie, and Adam. Which as it turned out was also the truth about the skull, and what happened with Jeffery.

Adam sends Raj out to find her, and I can't help the smile that stretches across my face. It makes sense to me since everything came out into the open as to why the big German Shephard had taken to Cassie, and was so obedient and affectionate towards her. The dog knew before any of that she was his Mistress. I nervously acknowledge that no matter what happens in the future the bond between Adam and Cassie will always be there making relationships they form with others tentative at best. It will never feel quite right. Once soulmates meet there is no one else, and any relationship they are in will feel like an ill-fitting glove.

Once we get to the area where two guys, Sally, and Portia have Cassie tied to a tree I breathe a quick sigh of relief. Cassie had followed one of my favorite tactics. She has kept them distracted and talking for a while, and that is apparent from the fact that I see no burns on her yet! That is in spite of the fact that one of the guys has a cattle brand pointed at her. I'm proud of her, as she shows no fear of those who are holding her captive except perhaps the fact that she called to Adam which those idiots would never have known. Deborah moves first followed by Adam. They take positions opposite each other, and it is on. The first time that I notice Cassie showing fear is when the one who seems to be in charge turned his gun the one that he had initially trained on Deborah towards Adam. I can't help, but smile, I understand why she is afraid. Your soulmate being attacked is like a part of you being attacked in a literal sense. I shake my head, and bring myself back to the present.

The other guy who must be the leader's twin for they appear nearly identical, and the same age judging just from their appearance. I know not to judge twins to be the same though. I can see a difference in them like in Chris and Doug. The one standing by Cassie has less maddened eyes. He can be talked to and dealt with. I watch with some awe as Cassie causes his stick to burn ten times larger and hotter than it already was. I have only seen her do such a thing once. She has learned quickly, and has control of and skill with things that I don't, things that even Diana doesn't. I assume that she has learned from us, and perhaps her Mother and Grandmother. They seemed a little more open than the rest of our families, although I see the rest opening up to help us more and more lately. The stick going up the way it did was all that was needed the guys make short work of the male outsiders. Chris and Doug taking one down, one on each arm. Nick struggles with the other, but Adam goes to help him, and it's over. Sally doesn't put up much of a fight, as Deborah takes her down to the ground easily. She puts one foot to her shoulder blades, and that is all that is needed. I stand behind her just to make sure that there is no funny business. I grin as Laurel launches into a speech, while having Raj who was snarling standing in front of snooty Portia, I grin normally I cringe when she starts into these rants, however Portia maybe needs to hear it.

I watch as the real drama unfolds after Diana cuts the ropes off of Cassie. Cassie has learned about grace and mercy from Diana, and she does have a good heart. That however, perhaps was better saved for someone else. Cassie walks over to their leader. She sticks her hand out in an age old gesture of peace, and agreement. The moron doesn't know what he is doing when he spits on Cassie's outstretched hand. Apparently Sally and Portia fail as informants. They obviously have not told the guys that Cassie is not just close to Adam, but that she has a boyfriend! I watch shaking my head as Nick starts toward the Neanderthal, hindered only by trying to get free of the other guy, the one that he and Adam had pinned. Adam is faster though. He always was the quickest of us except for perhaps Deborah. Then, I see it the look in his eyes is more heated, than the night Cassie's Grandma died when he set us in our places for judging Cassie. The night that he told us about how he had met Cassie, and everything that happened afterwards. Then it clicks into place in my mind. This must be the one who hurt her that day on the beach. Before I know it Adam had pulled him up by his jacket, and sent him flying with one punch to the nose. Adam is too heated to think rationally, he is demanding that the other guy stand back up, and it's clear that he doesn't care if he ends up killing the idiot. Thankfully, Nick stops him, and manages to turn Adam aside to start us all heading away. However, that only leads to Adam's eyes landing on Cassie. The guy who is still seated in the place where he landed by the bon fire calls a taunt after them about Cassie being a liar, but his eyes are traveling from Adam to Cassie. Adam seems to consider giving him another lesson, but instead moves to where Cassie was standing. He leans down and places a tender kiss on her hand, the one that had been spat on. I can see the pain, and jealousy flashing across Nick's face briefly before he manages to school it again. He loves her whether he knows it or not. I feel sorry for him. I know how this story ends and it will be hard for him. It will be for Diana too, but not so much so. Diana knows that she has options. Nick on the other hand not so much.

We get back to the Jeep and car, and situate ourselves. As Adam starts the Jeep and checks his mirrors his eyes meet mine once more, and this time I see determination, and pain. This time there is grim respect and vague approval in my look, as I know that the time is coming for things to be set right. Then we all leave to go back to Crow Haven Road.

 **A/N: I know that this is longer than most of the Chapters that I write. I just couldn't stop writing until I felt it was detailed and organized enough to an appropriate point after all this is Melanie's POV. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review!**


	4. Deborah's POV

I'm sitting in the back of Nick's car with Susan as we head down the road. It is absolutely crazy! You would think these people would have better things to do on a holiday than create trouble with us by kidnapping Cassie. They have to know that wouldn't be allowed to lay for long. You don't mess with one of us without facing consequences. They would have to be insane to think that we wouldn't track them down. Sally isn't stupid, and from what Cassie and Adam have said neither are the others. They surely know that Cassie is dating Nick. I look up, and catch my cousin's eyes in the rearview mirror, and I try and give him a reassuring smile. Most people wouldn't know it to look at him, but he is absolutely scared to death. Someone he cares about is in serious trouble, and there are potentially fatal consequences if we fail to get there in time. It's not right that this keeps happening to him. The fates surely aren't that cruel that they would take Cassie from him, just as they had taken both of his parents. I know that he has some peace about that at least now. Thanks to Cassie's Grandma telling us the truth, we know that those parents were brave, and strong people to be proud of. Since she has been here Cassie has tried to show those same traits, and I hate to admit that she is perfect for Nick.

I hated those early moments when Nick first started trying to help and protect the little white mouse. Then, slowly she began to show that she had guts. She didn't let us scare her off like so many would have. Many girls after that first week would have cracked, and started spending all day in the bathroom stall. Not that she'd have found much protection by doing that. When she allied herself with Diana, I thought that our fun was over, the Princess of Purity, really can be a kill joy. I didn't know what Faye was up too, but suddenly Cassie was being invited to hang with us. I have to admit the girl had more guts than I initially thought. She let Faye know when she wasn't alright with something. That happened more than once. I was surprised to see Cassie with Adam at Homecoming. Then, I found out that it was Diana's way of keeping Faye from making a play for Adam. As if Faye would be interested! I don't think Diana would have made that play though if she could see the way that he looks at Cassie. I'm not blind though, or stupid. There is something there. Then, Cassie chooses Nick to ask to the Halloween Dance at school! I breathed a sigh of relief on that one. Faye hasn't had any luck with my cousin since the whole thing where she was chasing after Jeffery to take her to the Homecoming dance. I know the reason why though, and it is not all about Faye, although she did make a big mistake there. Nick saw Cassie that night at Homecoming too. It created a jealousy in him that he couldn't help. He also saw her leave to find me and went to get her, which was how he ended up being the one to find her, after she had found Jeffery dead. Then, Faye pulled out all of the stops. I hadn't known what she was doing with Cassie, but I did know that she was planning to bring back Black John. Then, after the death of her Grandma, Cassie goes off on Faye. Faye in turn decided to take her revenge on those she hated most. Once Faye started spinning her story I couldn't believe that I had started to relax and open up to Cassie. I couldn't believe that I had been prepared to have that girls back, and started to really respect her especially after what all we learned from her Grandma just a few minutes previous. I was skeptical when Adam demanded to be allowed to speak, and tell the story his way. I hated to admit it though, but, the version of the story that he told jived a lot better with Cassie I had started to see, and had started to get to know. Then, I was thrilled when she and Nick became a couple after her Grandma's funeral. He deserves something good in his life, and needs to have someone other than me who cares about him.

We pull up behind Conant's Jeep, and we all begin to pile out of the cars that we came in. I still don't understand what is going on here. Why is it Conant seems to know when something is going on with Cassie, whether or not she calls out to him? Why would Cassie call for him now? She has to know that Nick would do anything for her, literally anything. I hate feeling the anxiety running off of my cousin in waves. He gets so moody when he gets anxious or worried. Anger seems to be the only emotion he is familiar with kind of knows how to handle. He is just now starting to get familiar with the others. We follow that damn dog of Adam's to where they have Cassie. I have to admit she did well. They're talking to her as I get into position. One of the twin guys has pulled a cattle brand out of the fire brought up towards Cassie, and I command them, '"Wait! Stop right there, Jurgen and Lowdown or whatever your names are."' It angers me to see her this way. A girl with psychic and mental skills, a girl with Cassie's speed, and guts didn't deserve to be tied up like that. Nick didn't deserve to lose someone else that he loves. I don't know if he knows that's what it is, but I do. If this goes south I will hold Conant responsible. They only went after her, because of him! I am thinking this as they do indeed stop what they were going to do to Cassie. That is only because the moron decided to pull out a gun on me. Thankfully, Adam is now taking up a position across from me on the opposite side of the area. He does what he can, but he's too nice, and is already a known commodity so to speak, and they know how to deal with that dynamic. The gun moves from me to Adam. I see the fear come into Cassie's eyes. I know that something is still there I just hope that she can get over it for Nick's sake, and give him her heart completely. One of them makes the dumb choice of putting a flame up to Cassie's face, threatening to harm her if we do anything. That was dumb, and it's not us that he needs to worry about now! Sure enough, Cassie reaches out with her mind, and causes the flame to grow massively, and that is all we need to take them down. I take down Sally, and relish pushing her into the dirt. Chris and Doug handle one of the moron twins, while Nick and Adam take care of the other. Melanie is behind me in case I need back up, which of course I don't! Laurel and Raj have the other girl pushed up against a tree, and it's funny to see the look on her face. It's even funnier how protective that mutt is of Cassie. Nick says that the dog didn't like it much on the night of Hectate both when he went to hold and comfort Cassie, and he was held back by Conant. It's almost like the dog had an objection to Nick and Cassie being together.

When Diana cuts Cassie free of her bonds I see her go, and she is speaking to one of the guys. Her hand is out in an offer of agreement, and apparently peace. She is going to have to get used to being hated, and being treated differently, being feared. As I was thinking this he spits on her hand. He actually seriously just did that, idiot. He doesn't know what he just did apparently. I watch as Nick starts to go to her, I'll leave it to him to handle the idiot, and comfort Cassie. He's her boyfriend after all. I'm stunned when I see Conant beat Nick there and he literally pulled the guy up by his jacket, and sends him flying, as he knocks him down. Nick now has to be the calm level-headed one, a new roll for him. I watch as my cousin talks Adam down, and turns him away from the guy. That was a bad move. Conant isn't thinking right now. He is being driven by emotions, and I blame that for what I see next. Adam goes to Cassie and lifts the hand that jerk spat on, to his lips, and kisses it. It's like I'm watching a replay of them on Cape Cod only they're in winter clothes now. Then, my blood went cold as I watch my cousin's face. He's not going to recover well from this. Whatever happens next, I am going to have to watch out for him where she is concerned. She's the first girl who really gave him a fair chance, the only one who ever started to get to see, and know the Nick that I know. We all start to head back to the cars, and home, and I know things will never again be the same.

 **A/N: Keotaka1 thank you for reviewing letting me know your thoughts. It's been kind of fun getting into the various members heads as I write this I love the creativity and freedom of doing it like this. I hope that I'm not blowing any perceptions you have of any of them so far. I'm going from my own images of them and their expressed things, and actions in the story to create, as well as some of my own opinions for them.**


	5. Diana's POV

I'm in the kitchen when I feel him come up behind. The fear in his eyes told me almost all that I needed to know. Cassie's in trouble, something did happen when she went back to number 12. I told her not to go yet. I told her to wait a few and I'd go with her. She is so stubborn and strong willed. Then again, I look over at the love of my life and think it makes sense though, because so is he. He's going to need someone who's at least as strong as he is, and given what I know now it's going to be the two of them together in the end. I can't keep them apart when all is said and done. I have to wonder if somewhere deep down he doesn't know it too. Laurel comes in, and interrupts telling us that she saw a strange car speeding down Crow Haven Road from the direction of Cassie's house. We all divide up and get into the cars. Adam's Jeep and Nick's car are parked at the end, and so those are the ones that we use. Even Raj comes running along beside Adam as though he knows too, and refuses to be left behind.

As we start down the road my mind goes back to when I first met Cassie. I remember how the tears were streaming down her face. There were singe marks on her hair, and smudges from the smoke where the flames had been too close. The same can be said for her clothes. The poor girl was a mess. The amazing part was that no one survived this much torture from my cousin, who for some reason I gather had become single mindedly focused on torturing this girl. It was truly miraculous that she wasn't worse for wear. Once they tell me who she is it all makes sense though. Cassie was one of us, which explained why she'd held up so well over the last week under continuous assault from Faye, Deborah, and to some extent Susan from what Tina finally told me. She's also Mrs. Howard's granddaughter. That explains some of it too. The Howard's were among the original leaders of the Coven. Indeed I can feel it in her as we begin to leave to leave the school the power, and energy in her is massive. If plans weren't already in play it would only have been right to initiate Cassie into the Circle.

When Kori is found dead later on we are left with no choice though, even though at the time I was doubting that Cassie would want to be a part of it. So, we switch the planned initiation from Kori to Cassie. When the ritual had begun I couldn't have been more proud of the way that she handled it. Once Deborah's rather rude objection was put to rest thoroughly, I finally got to put the beautiful silver crescent moon necklace around her neck. The evening had gone smoothly after that, so smoothly that I didn't even notice that Adam had been drawn to Cassie, or that Cassie had schooled her face for a while hidden under the guise of petting Raj before she said, '"And you didn't introduce me yet,"' it had come out in desperate blurt if I had paid attention though. She even continued which I now know was her way for starting to force distance between her and Adam, "You know I've been wanting to meet your boyfriend ever since you told me about him."' If I had looked over I now know that I'd have seen a puzzled look on Adam's face. That was when things started to get weird. It was almost as though Adam coming back was the beginning of Cassie and me drifting apart. Thank goodness though for the fact that the truth always comes out in the end. Once I knew everything that happened it opened the door for that relationship to begin to repair. It was almost like in her effort to protect Adam and I, and our relationship, she lost herself and stopped caring about what happened to her. I look over and I can see it in Adam's face as she reaches out to him. I know that, because I see the tension in him increase, and he tightens his grip on the steering wheel, and pushes down more on the accelerator.

Once we cross the bridge to the main land it doesn't take long to find their car. I'm worried that we might be too late, and that they may have already hurt Cassie. I know that Adam feels it too, how could he not after all she's his soul mate. I should have told them. I know that Cassie wanted to prove herself, and at the time I thought that it was a good idea not for me, but for her. Now, I may have cost them what little time they might have been able to have together. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts, now is not the time to perseverate on that sort of thing. If we're lucky then there will be plenty of time for figuring out that stuff later.

We get out of the cars where we were divided into our usual sides, at least before everything with Black with John started. Adam gives Raj the command to go and find Cassie and we walk the twisty path into the forest. Once we get there I can see that they have her tied up with way more rope than necessary. How can anyone do this to another human being? The sight in front of me stuns me for a while. I'd never been exposed to Witch Hunters before, but then again I've never left New Salem. I've never left my safe haven. I've let others do that. I let Adam take that part of the risk. Then again, I had never really believed in the stories. I had always thought that most outsiders were descent people. I didn't think that I was letting him take that much of a risk. I look up and realize that Deborah has moved forward, and she has ordered them to stop. One of them has a gun, and he moves the cattle brand away from Cassie's face. I look over and I see Adam has also moved forward, I hear his voice and it would make most people tremble. I can actually feel his anger that they'd dare to touch Cassie. He tells them, '"If you move away from Cassie and put the gun down"' he lets that directive hang in there for but a moment, '"we won't have to hurt you."' It's clear from the look on his face that it bothers him that not only did they go after her, but that they tied her up like you might an animal. The gun swings changing its intended target from Deborah to Adam. I look at my friends face, and I can see it clearly there she is afraid not for herself, but for Adam. It is then it sets in for me just how real this is that I am watching. She would do anything to keep any of us, but especially him safe. She hated reaching out and calling to him. She hated that he had come into this situation because of her.

I move forward to join them, I feel my old confidence come back to me as I realize what must be done. Now I know how Cassie must have felt first on the beach, and then again when she defied Faye the night that her grandmother died. She just felt that she knew what needed to be done at the moment. I keep my words simple, '"Get away from my friend."' I had put all the authority that I could muster behind those words, and hoped that one of them at least might listen. They don't though. One of the guys moves over to the fire and pulls out a burning stick. He moves back over to where Cassie is tied up. He seems to deem Deborah and me as back up, and he's looking at Adam as he threatens Cassie. I see the moment he makes the decision. Adam would give his life if he had too for her to be safe. As he lets out his breath, he says, '"We warned you."'

I see that this is about to become ugly. I know that Cassie see it too. Our eyes meet for a just a moment and then I see her look at the burning stick being held out right next to her face. Then, I realize this isn't the first time that Cassie has had someone do that to her. My cousin inadvertently prepared her for this moment. I remember Cassie taking a que from Faye at the candle ceremony on the night of Hectate. She is smart to be able to think about that in this moment. She has learned so much so quickly we all saw to that some of us more than others, and she has adapted well. I have watched her choose at every turn to be a part of things, to adapt, grow, and change for the good of others. I've watched her choose to sacrifice for the good of the group, and sadly for my good. I need to be ready when we leave here. I know that things are going to harder and harder for them to fight soon. Soul mates naturally turn toward each other and draw their strength from one another in times like these. I think of the meeting in the old Science building the day after everything happened, after Cassie's Grandma died, after Black John came back, after the leadership vote, after we found out everything that happened with Cassie. Adam must have sensed that something would happen to her if Cassie stayed, because he said almost as much. He wanted her to leave, and so I did what he has always done for me. I made sure that I backed him up, suggesting that she go back to California. Cassie had been insistent though that she needed to stay, and face this, she needed to stay and fight him. I am glad that since that day we've reconnected and our friendship seems to be stronger for it. I just hope that nothing changes that in the future. I have loved finally having someone who really is like a sister. So, now it's come to this. As the stick goes up in flames the two guys are distracted, and that was all that was needed. The Henderson brothers take down the one with the gun. I think that Cassie and Adam, had said that his name was Jordan. That meant the other one whose eyes are less menacing is Logan or is that the other way around. I'm lucky that I can keep Chris and Doug straight most days, and I grew up with them. I look over and see Nick and Adam working together to take down the one by Cassie who was trying to struggle, although that didn't last long. The girls are taken care of by: Deborah, Melanie, Laurel and Raj. I smile as Laurel launches into a diatribe on the ills of how people have treated the trees. Then, she ends it by letting her know that she'll get lost in the midst of them, and reminds her that the dog might still do something if she tries to move. I bite my tongue to keep from giggling. The way Raj has taken to Cassie that is probably true. Raj was fighting Adam about coming back from the beach when I saw them that night. I knew that he was not happy it showed in his eyes. There was silver in them, something that I've only ever really seen since Cassie came here. It shows when he's upset or jealous? I remember that look in his eyes as he set the group and my interfering cousin straight about what happened with him and Cassie. That fact worries me a little how long can I keep him from saying something about Nick being with Cassie? I know that it doesn't sit well with him, heck we all could see that! You'd have to be blind not too. Then again, I guess that is because some of us know what the two of them don't.

I go and cut the ropes off of Cassie, and for the first time I can feel the eyes of the one Chris and Doug have pinned down on me, and practically boring holes into the back of my head. Then, I get yet another surprise. My little sister goes right over to him, and offers her hand, '"We don't have to be enemies. Can't we just end it now?"' Again, I see Cassie choosing to be selfless, it would be so easy to choose to flee now for anyone. Yet, she is standing offering a truce, and a chance at peace to the guy who threatened her with a cattle brand, who held a gun pointed at her friends. She is offering peace to the guy who hurt her when she protected Adam on Cape Cod, and would have killed him. She is offering a truce to someone whose belief is so fanatical that he'd kill any of us now. He spits on her outstretched hand, a poor move on his part, just as mistreating, and threatening Cassie in the end turned out to be a poor move on my cousin's part. Nick starts towards him right away. Unfortunately, he is hindered by having to unburden himself. Adam gets there quicker, and for once I can't bring myself to tell him "no fighting." This time even I think that he deserves what is coming. I see Adam pull him up, just to knock him down, as he falls down by the fire it shoots up again. I see it as Adam goes over and tells him to "'Get up."' Nick handles it for me though, and the next thing I know they are both walking away the guy still from his position calling some taunt after them about Cassie. I shake my head knowing that cause is lost. Both Nick and Adam seem to ignore him, although it seems that Adam also forgets Nick's presence. He lifts up Cassie's hand the one that had been spat on the one I had just seen her wipe, turns it over and kisses it. Melanie suggests that we tie them up, and it is with some hesitation that I agree, just not too tightly. That taken care of. As we leave I know that we are on borrowed time. Things will have to shake loose soon.


	6. Faye's POV

I'm sitting across from John as we wait for things to unfold. He is hoping that the stupid Witch Hunters will be able to get the Master Tools from his daughter. Really Cassie is such a stupid baby. She didn't even want to listen to him. She wouldn't even give her father a chance to explain his side of things. I don't know why it is that he even bothers wanting to get her to listen. She is just absolutely hopeless. I think back to the day that I first met Cassie. I saw her seated behind Jeffry Lovejoy in our writing class. It was sickening to watch him as he practically drooled trying to impress her. Her insipid responses made the scene even more pathetic. I had to intervene, otherwise myself and others in the vicinity may have lost our breakfasts. It was a stroke brilliance that lead to me having my first date with Jeffry after that. I still relish the look I saw on his face that moment when I told him that the Princess that he had thought that he was dazzling lived on Crow Haven Road. The devastation on her face was even sweeter.

Then, there was that little incident on the hill where she had been eavesdropping on us. Stupid Sally Waltman really should listen more than she talks. She might then learn to actually pay attention then. If she had, then she would have known that she had made a new friend in the little white mouse. I know that Cassie was in her own weird way trying to protect her. That stunt throwing herself out to stop Sally from breaking her neck was a little braver than I think Cassie realized at the time. I enjoyed the thrill of torturing her over the next week. I felt great pride as I realized there might be someone who could be an even greater source of torture for my little white mouse toy. Then, my stupid, interfering cousin had to stick her nose in. Oh well, so we ended up with Cassie in our Coven instead of Kori. As I have told her so many times before, '"Win the battle, lose the war."' My suspicions were confirmed when Adam showed up the night that Cassie was initiated. The way he looked at her, and her response spoke a level of devotion that would be fun to play with. I always had thought that the eternal fidelity bit was a crock, and now I know it. There is heat in those eyes as he looks at her. No, I am not talking about my cousin, his girlfriend! I'm actually talking about John's precious daughter, Cassie.

I started to keep an eye on the two of them, and began to think that maybe the little white mouse was savvier than I gave her credit for. The only other option is that somehow Adam realized what I was doing, but I doubt that, because he is too busy trying to get Cassie to talk to him. I would have thought that my cousin would have noticed the nearly obsessive, singlemindedness that over taken her boyfriend that however was too much to ask for. Finally, I got what I had been waiting for. I remember my kittens coming to me that night after the disaster that was the skull ceremony in my cousin's garage. They had seen Adam and Cassie as he walked her home. He was once more desperately been trying to get her to open up him about why she had pretended not to know him, and had been avoiding him. So, she was smarter than I had thought. Then, after an epic fail on his part, he stupidly tried again. This time allowing her to see his anger, and hurt? Why would he be angry and hurt unless he wanted something from her? That had been enough though to break down the little mouse, Cassie spilled her guts. She told him that she was in love with him. Then, the idiot actually let him kiss her! From that point on she belonged to me. My cousin really is naïve, everyone has their price, and I just found Cassie's.

I worked hard, and I brought John back in accordance with our agreement. That doesn't work out the way that I thought for sure. Cassie's Grandma is dead, and her Mother in shock. I am stuck then dealing with a very pissed off Cassie, and I see the fire and power, that I sensed all along under the surface. She tells me that she is done! As if that is even an option. I glance back and catch her apologetic glance at Adam and Diana. I know that now is the time to strike. Diana has lost almost everything, and now it is time to make that complete. Adam tries to stop me, but I can't let him. He deserves this moment. The idiot walked right into this one, and deserves to fall. Too many people have put him on a pedestal for far too long, my cousin in particular. I tell everyone what happened with Adam and Cassie with as much flare, and style as possible. As I finish I see the devastation on my cousin's face and I take the time to bask in the glow of that moment. I have won! I have now taken the leadership of the Coven, and destroyed everything she held dear in one brief monologue. I take in the faces of the rest of the Circle. There will be no recovering from this, or so I thought.

Sir Adam did it again though, he came to the defense of his little slut, and managed to tell everyone his version, which they swallowed of course. It wasn't the first time that his devotion to the little white mouse had been made obvious. On Halloween he broke through all the levels of protection to go after his little slut, thinking that she was in danger from John. That was a laugh. If not for the fact that Cassie was unaware of what he wanted, and that he was her father, I would have thought that it was brilliant. It kept my cousin and him from being together that night. I tried to put a little hint to the others in my comment, '"I think it was a very devoted thing to do."' They couldn't get it through their thick skulls though.

Anyways, I have digressed though, so when Adam managed to tell everyone his version I caught Cassie's reference to the silver chord. So, that is what was at play here! The two idiots didn't even realize that their pledge was impossible to keep. Now, I know something that they don't. The look on my cousin's face tells me that she knows it too! She knows that she is two seconds from losing him at any time. Then, I hear it the cheater actually has the nerve to accuse me of blackmail. He has the balls to actually put all of this on me. It pleases me to see the hurt in his eyes and face, as he turns to his real love, the little slut he cheated on my cousin with, '"If I'd known she was being blackmailed by this snake-" I'm feeling a little indignant and do my best to object, but there is no need to fight too much here its already a lost cause I know that. '"But why she didn't just come to me and tell me what you were up to…."' That moment was priceless to see him so broken, absolutely humiliated, and unable to do anything to help the situation. He questioned me about what I had told his little slut. I can see that she is little help right now because the events of the evening and the last couple of months are finally catching up to the little mouse. I have to smirk at his guesses, because they are dead on target and I told him, '"If I did, it was only the truth, wasn't it? As things turn out."' He continues to pull at the topic, and suggest to the group that getting Cassie to do these things took persuading, again he is only guessing but it is dead on. I see her nodding her head, and she finally is answering questions directed to her by my cousin, the Princess of Purity. It annoyed me that in the end they all went home my plans to fracture the Coven in ruins. I see approval in Melanie's cool grey eyes, and Laurel's encouraging nod as Cassie asks Diana for another chance. I see her forgive them, as though this was not something they could have prevented, which of course they couldn't have not that they know that.

Now, I am to be head of the Coven and I am sitting here with John waiting to meet with Witch Hunters who don't even realize that they are being played with like toys. The sad thing is that Cassie seemed to think that John wants her dead. That is the last thing that he wants. I remember well the meeting the day after the leadership vote, and all the succeeding events. I remember the desperation in Adam as he wants to somehow protect her from John. He is just as convinced that he is going to take out Cassie, like he did Kori. I had to laugh inside at the mere thought. I caught my cousin suggesting that Cassie go back to California. I could see the pain in his eyes, and actually a little in her eyes too at that thought.

I was at the funeral for Cassie's Grandma, and so was John. I went and met him afterwards for coffee and I found out what I could, and convinced him that I could be helpful to him in his plans. He still wanted to get her on his side though! John wants me to work on getting along with her. So, I suppose that I should try, but it is going to be so hard to try and even pretend to get along with her. She is almost worse than my cousin. She wants to be like Diana, and she tries to be, but in reality she is more like me, I think. She refuses to admit that though.

I am surprised to see her with Nick after all the dust shakes from the funeral and we are all back at school. I have to admit that one I did not see coming. I did know that Nick was interested in her. I am just shocked that he got up the gumption to ask her, not to mention the horrible timing. I love that idiot. What does he even see in her? What do they all see in her? It's not just Nick I see it with its: Chris, and a number of the outsider guys at school, even Adam if the little white mouse paid attention to it.

So, I am sitting with John waiting to see how the evening unfolds. I know that they found the Master Tools! The morons didn't find them at Cassie's, and so that means that she stashed them somewhere else. The question of the hour is where? There are only two people that I think she might trust that much, and only a handful of places that she might want to put them. That is why we sent the Witch Hunters to Crow Haven Road. They might be able to get the answer out of her. If they don't then I know how to get the answer out of either her or Adam!

 **A/N: I did this one next since it was requested. Please read and review! I really appreciate the encouragement and feedback.**


End file.
